From London to Toronto
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: Between his latest 'productive' and 'important' summer project, "Pip, Pip, Hooray!", and impromptu acoustic duets, Kurt isn't sure how both him and Blaine managed to discuss marriage and the name of their future child. Inspired by a Glee Live! skit.


**Who knew it was possible to ramble when writing fluff? Inspiration comes from the Klittany (that looks so weird, haha) skit on the Glee Live! Tour during the stop at Toronto (the link is on my profile for those who haven't seen it), tumblr's discussion over 'London' and 'Toronto' and Klaine's plans for the summer mentioned at the end of 'New York'. Also, apologies ahead for the awful names I've come up with for Kurt's past projects, and it might be a good idea to point out that I didn't watch the Royal Wedding and most of the things I've created have come from my mind… at 4am. Yep.**

* * *

><p>Every summer, Kurt manages to find a way to spend his time doing <em>productive<em> and_ important_ things in his room instead of burning and being counter-productive in the scorching sun. In his freshman year he began plotting a book entitled "_Me-OW!: The Dos and Don'ts of Animal Print clothing_"; sophomore year was spent polishing his skills at speaking French, fixing cars and his long-lost song writing skills in order to write a few songs about his experiences at school (his favourites, if he ever decided to release an album, had to be "_Falling For A Six-Foot Imbecile_" and "_There She Goes (With My Solo And My Man)_" because they really _spoke_ to him… at the time).

The difference with this year, however, was he now had a_ boyfriend_ who loved him, and whom he loved in return, so maybe he would have to put those productive and important things behind him, just for this year.

(Although, making out with Blaine while his parents are away out and Finn's trying to rekindle the old flame both he and Rachel put out just before Christmas seemed to be a rather productive and important alternative, he muses lightly.)

Then he was sitting talking to Blaine a few days after the Prom Queen debacle when the idea for his next productive and important summer project struck.

("I can't believe I said that." "Honestly, Kurt, there was nothing wrong with what you said – it was a week after the Royal Wedding and it still conveyed the correct message. It made complete sense!" "But it's Kate Middleton! I mean, really, 'Eat your heart out'? I would have sounded more fierce if gave a small 'Pip, Pip, Hooray!' instead! …_Oh_" "…Kurt, are you alright? You're only zoning out on me again, and the last time this happened we ended up trying to stop Finn's nose from bleeding on our third date instead of what you origi – " "Blaine, I've just had the most _incredible_ idea for a musical…")

And so "_Pip, Pip, Hooray!: The Broadway Musical about Pippa Middleton_" (copyright, Kurt Hummel 2011) was born, and Kurt found a reason to continue doing productive and important things in his room instead of laying in the sweltering Ohio sun for hours on end.

(And yes, he was pretty sure that unlike the last two years, something good was going to come out of this productive and important idea, thank you very much.)

* * *

><p>The summer had just begun when Kurt decided to begin on his latest breakthrough idea – he was sitting in the middle of his bed, scribbling furiously in a notebook as his iTunes repeated itself with the hope it will inspire him in one way or another and adamant that nothing would distract him today – he was going to get the outline of the play completed and think of a general outline for the songs before he went through his moisturising routine and slept with the thought that he has an award winning musical under his belt, hopefully only needing to stop once or twice to eat and rehydrate.<p>

Then the room got too warm, so he had to open the windows and leave his door open to allow fresh air to circulate around his sauna of a bedroom.

Then, after writing out what would happen in the opening number, Finn lumbered in with the grace of a six month old puppy, complaining about Carole not allowing him to use any of the kitchen appliances (his stomach chipping in with an uneasy growl to say that he was hungry) and that Kurt should really make himself something before _he, like, finds a way to tell Blaine about his butch phase, and who's he to turn down an offer like that?_ So it's with the utmost reluctance that he follows his stepbrother down the stairs and fixes something for the two of them (because hey, he might as well eat something, too – it'll get his creative juices running).

His patience is running out when, an hour later, he receives a phone call from Blaine telling him that his audition went really good and he might actually have a shot at this, to which Kurt hums with agreement at just the right places because he's only written down five out of about thirty scenes that are playing out through his head and as much as he loves Blaine he really, _really_ needs to get this done –

"So, I'll be there in about… half an hour?"

"Mhmm."

_Wait, what?_

"Cool! I'll see you then, love you!"

Kurt can just about reply with a simple "I love you, too" when he realises that _holy crap_ Blaine's coming over in half an hour and he doesn't even_ look_ presentable.

Blaine arrives just as Kurt's thrown on his best 'I'm-At-Home-So-I'll-Just-Stick-To-Something-Comfortable-Yet-Fashionable' outfit and put the finishing touches to the sixth scene, and after allowing his boyfriend into his humble abode (and welcoming him with a tame, yet quick, session of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' in the main bathroom ) they managed to settle themselves comfortably on his bed, Blaine strumming the guitar he brought with him along with whatever song got stuck in his head and Kurt sitting with his legs crossed underneath him and the arms of his beige sweater scrunched up just above his elbows, deciding finally that the first act could wait (he wasn't willing to admit that he was stuck for ideas, no sir) and that the Royal Wedding should be dealt with first. He turns over a few pages in his notebook, pen poised over the crisp, white paper as he runs through the ceremony in his head and tries not to think about how gorgeous that dress looked on Kate…

Shaking his head, he looked over at his other half, who had begun playing the opening chords of Reflections from Mulan and was beginning to hum along, and began spouting his ideas.

"So, Blaine, do you think Pippa was really happy for her sister during the wedding, or was she secretly plotting how to steal William for herself?"

"Hmm?" Blaine began, looking away from his guitar to stare at Kurt, "Oh, uhm…" the tune quickly shifted into something from The Little Mermaid and all he could think was_ really, Blaine, really?_ "Yeah, sure, I guess. Or she could be genuinely happy for her sibling."

The russet-haired teen rolled his eyes, glancing between the outline of his productive and important project and his boyfriend. "Yeah, she could have been, but that wouldn't really make this musical all that… interesting."

Blaine hummed in agreement, the chorus of 'Love Story' bouncing around the room and cancelling out the music he already had playing in the background.

Kurt narrowed his eyes lightly as he continues to look at his boyfriend. "So instead I was thinking of having her cast a magic spell over William, while everyone's asleep, that makes him fall in love with her, and then they'll fly into space using a rocket ship and then create a home on Mars where they'll live happily ever after."

"Sounds great." Blaine mumbled, 'Love Story' becoming 'Teenage Dream' as he bobbed his head along to the song. The countertenor sighed.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" he asked quietly, gnawing on his lip lightly as he realised that he was being slightly hypocritical and then heaving a huge sigh. "Okay, I'm nearly done with my productive and informative project – " (Lie) " – so I'll finish up with this and then we can do something more entertaining, okay?"

A sheepish expression appeared on Blaine's face as he gave a small nod, playing the chords to an unrecognisable song and giving a small smile. "Okay, the thoughts in my head will just have to keep me entertained."

Grinning in return, Kurt picks up his notebook and reads over the ideas for the Royal Wedding (Act 2; scene N/A) and furrows his brow when he realises how Rachel Berry this creation of his is looking to be.

_Maybe she could play Pippa? I mean, she's got the voice, she looks like her a little bit and I think she might be my best –_

"Have you ever thought of getting married?" Blaine blurts out, ceasing the strumming on his guitar and his face flushing a crimson red.

Kurt immediately looks up from his notebook and looks at his flustered boyfriend with wide eyes as he remembers the wedding plans he created ten years ago with his mother still hidden under his bed. He sets "_Pip, Pip, Hooray!_" aside for now, turning to look at Blaine as he begins to ramble.

"…we only said the three words yesterday and I'm so stupid for thinking that you would want to get married but we're talking about the Royal Wedding and now you're looking at me funny and I have no idea if this is a good thing or…"

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face, a small smile appearing on his face as Blaine's rambling turned to mumbling, which in turn became silence.

"Of course I have, silly." Kurt said softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of the other teen's nose and rest his head against his shoulder. "And I would _love_ to marry you someday."

The countertenor felt all the tension in Blaine's body leave in one swift motion, him resting his head atop of Kurt's, setting his guitar on the floor and inhaling heavily as Kurt noticed how great that pale emerald green was for his complexion, frowning a little as he remembered that his plan specifically said that the colours would be blue and silver. _Maybe I could change it to green…_

"What?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut at the realisation that he actually said that out loud, turning his head so he could attempt to hide himself against Blaine's shoulder. "Nothing, dear."

He felt the raven-haired teen's chest rumble with laughter at the somewhat endearing term, a kiss being pressed to the top of his russet hair and another movement that caused their legs to intertwine.

"Okay, how about this," Blaine proposed, turning to look at Kurt with a smirk on his face, "You plan the wedding and I pick the baby names."

The countertenor looked at the lead soloist with wide eyes as he realised that Blaine wanted to have _children_ with him.

(Because his first lines didn't consist of _that's so not fair, I would need to input my opinion at least._)

(Of course not.)

And before Blaine could even manage to open his mouth and begin rambling again, Kurt crawled back to his previous position and gave a purposely obnoxious sigh. "Deal. I do get to suggest names, right?" Blaine hummed in approval, releasing a sigh of his own as Kurt began to trace numerous patterns and shapes on Blaine's stomach. "Because I don't trust you to think of something sensible – you would try to get us a name from a TV show or something."

He could almost hear Blaine rolling his eyes as he straightened his posture slightly. "I will have you know that I've always wanted to name my child after the name of a place."

Kurt sat up to look at Blaine with an arched eyebrow and pursed lips, only smiling when Blaine shrugged his shoulders and patted the space beside him again. He moved forward, sitting beside Blaine's outstretched legs and grabbing one of his hands, the Warbler taking this as a sign to continue on with what he was saying.

"I… well, I quite like the name London –" his voice faltered slightly as Kurt frowned at the name, coughing lightly and continuing on with his suggestions, "Dakota, Paris – "

"Okay, no. I need to stop you there. We're not calling our child Paris."

It was now Blaine's turn to frown. "But, I thought you loved France?"

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes fondly and squeezing his boyfriends hand lightly. "Yes, I love the country, but not the name. Let's see… examples: Paris Hilton – well, do I really need to explain why? – and Paris from 'Romeo and Juliet' – "

"Okay, fine, we'll cross out the name Paris." Blaine replied, trying to stifle the laugh threatening to break out at Kurt's reaction to one name. He glanced around the room, trying to find the perfect source for inspiration when he caught sight of –

"No, Blaine, you cannot go and get the globe I have sitting on my desk to look at suitable names for our future child."

Well, damn.

* * *

><p>Peace quickly fell upon the duo shortly after that, Kurt deciding that he really needed to get back to Pippa's unwavering lust for her sister's husband and allowing Blaine to strum his guitar again, the countertenor smiling as he (finally) finished the Royal Wedding and heard his boyfriend simultaneously sing and play 'Somewhere Only We Know'. Suddenly all he could think about was <em>weddings <em>and _babies_ and _places_ they could have their wedding and maybe raise their child and how this productive and informative project was nowhere near his set target.

He closed the notebook, glaring at it lightly before throwing it off the side of his bed and curling up beside Blaine, causing the raven-haired teen to stop playing and look at him curiously.

"You can keep playing. I'm just tired." Kurt replied meekly, eyes closing as Blaine started playing another song that he didn't recognise with a soft melody that could almost cause him to fall asleep…

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine's voice broke through the thick cloud of fatigue surrounding Kurt, his only response along the lines of groaning a little and sitting up to look at his overly cheerful boyfriend.

"Wuzzit?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes lightly and leaning against the other teen for support, eyebrows rising as he announced he had thought of another name.

"Well, I was thinking about pancakes – no, really, I am going somewhere with this – and I was thinking about how _amazing_ pancakes and maple syrup are together, and it kind of hit me – Canada! There's bound to be plenty of places in Canada that have awesome names, and that's where I thought of Toronto."

Kurt paused, thinking about the name – Toronto, he pondered. Well, it wasn't terrible. It was original, that's for sure. It was kind of catchy, and they could be called 'Tory' for short…

The countertenor nodded lightly, the name growing on him the more he thought about it. "I like it." He mumbled, nuzzling his head against Blaine's shoulder and smiling when he began to play 'Candles' on his guitar.

As the two of them began singing along to the song, Kurt couldn't help but feel _good_ – he felt good about himself, he felt good about his future, he felt good about his family and, as he glanced at his boyfriend, he felt good about them, too.

They were going to make it, no matter what the world was going to throw at them – someday, they were going to get married and legally obtain a child that would more than likely be called Toronto and everything would be glorious. But until then, he was stuck with a boyfriend who loved him, a family that tolerated him and a productive and important musical that refused to co-operate with him. Maybe he had to think of a new project to work on, he confessed to himself, and as 'Animal' rang through his bedroom and the duo began to sing their respective parts, Kurt realised that he already had the perfect productive and important 'thing' for this summer.

Because although "_Pip, Pip, Hooray!"_ was a good idea, Blaine had already proven that he was both productive and important, and Kurt definitely wasn't objecting working with him this year.


End file.
